<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the other girl by Thebiwife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186670">the other girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife'>Thebiwife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Wife (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Femslash February, International Fanworks Day 2021, Multiple Partners, Polyamorous Character, Song: The Other Girl (Kelsea Ballerini ft. Halsey)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Kelsea Ballerini song 'the other girl' (with Halsey)</p><p>best read as part of an AU where Kalicia is a...possibility? otherwise maybe season 2 where anyone onlooking could see Kalinda and Alicia's friendship as more than just a friendship.</p><p>Happy International Fanworks day everyone!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alicia Florrick/Kalinda Sharma, Kalinda Sharma/Unknown Narrator (Female)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the other girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As long as I've known Kalinda, the air of uncertainty has surrounded her; facial features and body that curl just like a question mark. Everything she wears fits her. just right, from leather jacket to platform boots. While her accent says west, her skin tone says East, <em>somewhere</em> (please forgive my ignorance); her dark brown eyes and even darker hair perfectly complementing her sharp, <em>mysterious</em> look. </p><p>But then there’s the other women, sipping from her martini glass; she drinks them dry, you can tell from a mere glance at her lips as she sips. You'd recognise her from standing alongside her husband, the State's Attorney; not letting a single tear or fear publicly escape her, regardless of whatever went on behind closed doors and between fresh sheets. </p><p>Clearly, her presence is felt in every room; court, board and bed, drawing the attention of whoever she was to oppose.</p><p>Kalinda is identical in her draw; she walks in the door and heads turn, ears perking to the sound of her platform heels whose , harsher than the mere click of a stiletto, reverberating in the head of her lovers, both male and female. </p><p>She and I have a relationship as undefinable as Kalinda herself; while our time together is fleeting; while it's near impossible to know here you stand with her, the lawyer is smart, and, whatever arrangement they have, will no doubt be synchronized across their diaries and menstrual cycles.</p><p>But what about me? It's near impossible to know which of us is the <em>other girl</em>; you would think the wife renowned for being cheated on wouldn't do that to another, although honestly, I can't imagine Kalinda having had <em>"the talk</em><em>" </em>to establish who she is loyal to, with, well, <em>anyone</em>. But Alicia Florrick? As I thought when the <em>Florrick Scandal</em> first broke, you would be mad to consider it.</p><p>Alicia's pearls undoubtedly some kind of Florrick family heirloom, swaying over her breasts when she gets up and leaves the room.</p><p>She comes back with a distance in his eyes, as if to ignore Kalinda's mere presence; a calculated move perhaps?. </p><p>Are you mad? I am; like someone with everything she has; money, status, <em>fame </em>(at least by Chicago standards...) I wonder <em>how</em> Mrs. Florrick had ever been inducted into this world of ours; she would need to be seriously lacking in one area of her life or other to resort to these kinds of affairs. Seeing how she looks in <em>that</em> red dress, (Kalinda would be the one deemed to have the Scarlet Letter on her chest...) I can't blame Ms. Sharma for her approach on the conquest.</p><p>I'd be a fool to think I was the first Kalinda had any such arrangement with...she's hardly getting down on one knee with a diamond is she? Surely she can't consider her relationship with anyone to be <em>love</em> with this...<em>juggling</em> on her conscience...</p>
<hr/><p>The next time I spot Kalinda out she appears alone, she gives me <em>that look </em> across the bar. It makes me think I'm all that's on her mind, until she's distracted... </p>
<hr/><p>Are you the one she's talking to before she spots me? I bet you're cool, I bet that's why you seem to occupy her time.</p>
<hr/><p>I bet by now that this new woman, whoever <em>she</em> is, must know about me. (Does Mrs. Florrick know about me?)</p>
<hr/><p>Maybe I should be the one to leave, but <em>damn</em>, when she starts loving me. I'll be the <em>other girl</em> as long as she wants me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leaving it open to you to decide which other girl's POV we are seeing this from...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>